O Presente
by Analoguec
Summary: É aniversário de Rin e ela deu carta branca a Sesshoumaru para fazer uma surpresa. O que ela vai ganhar?
1. Parte I

**O Presente**

Rin acordou mais cedo do que o normal naquele dia no enorme quarto que tinha no castelo das Terras do Oeste. Um quarto enorme, com quadros de artistas japoneses e ideogramas significados nas paredes. A primeira pintura que sempre via ao acordar – porque estava pregada na parede em frente à cama – era o do pescador puxando a rede de um mar. Era uma bonita pintura em tons de azul e cinza, branco e verde claro.

Mas aquele dia era especial. Era aniversário dela.

Levantou-se, arrumou-se, vestiu o quimono favorito – de tecido de seda rosa e com flores brancas bordadas em padrões simétricos, prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, colocou os tamancos de madeira, olhou-se no espelho.

-Feliz aniversário. – disse para si mesma.

Abriu a porta do quarto. O andar estava em silêncio. Mas sabia que havia criados na casa. Jaken também devia estar onde sempre estava todas as manhãs quando ela finalmente saía do quarto – esperando por ela para terem o café da manhã juntos.

Na verdade, não sabia quantos anos tinha ou quando era o aniversário. Apenas que ela, Sesshoumaru e Jaken decidiram escolher uma data significativa para comemorar esse dia.

E uma data significativa era o dia da ressurreição dela por Sesshoumaru. Mais especificamente, o dia em que ele testou o poder da espada Tessaiga, deixada pelo pai dele, o Lorde Inutaisho, de herança.

Ela desceu as escadas do castelo correndo, ocasionalmente saltitando, tocando os objetos da casa para se certificar que eles realmente existiam.

Era inacreditável pensar que já havia morrido uma vez. Talvez por isso a vida era mais significativa naquele dia. Ela tinha pouquíssimas lembranças do que havia feito na vida anterior – apenas borrões sem muito significado, _flashes_ momentâneos da família e dos pais... Mas depois de conhecer Sesshoumaru, ela passou a lembrar de _tudo_.

E agora só queria viver o máximo que podia.

-Bom dia, Jaken! – ela alegremente saudou o companheiro de aventuras. A alegria já era habitual, mas naquele dia estava excepcional.

-Bom dia – o homenzinho verde, quase sempre de mau humor, controlou o tom para responder. Ordens de Sesshoumaru, ela já sabia. Ele sempre respondia um "bom dia" acompanhado de um "menina idiota", "garota teimosa", "sua mimada" ou outro comentário pejorativo.

-Onde está nosso lorde? – ela perguntou, sentando-se e pegando um prato. Estava com fome. E a mesa estava farta. Era mais um indício de presente. Lá estavam todas as frutas que gostava, inclusive as encontradas em cidades muito isoladas do Japão ou de outras cidades orientais. Rambutão era a favorita dela. Levantou-se para pegar uma de uma tigela mais distante do ponto onde estava na mesa e deu uma mordida.

"Que delícia", ela pensou. Como foi que Sesshoumaru conseguiu achar aquilo no Japão? Talvez ele tenha pedido para algum servo ir buscar na Tailândia ou em Singapura.

Jaken murmurou alguma coisa que tentou soar como educado, mas Rin não entendeu.

-Como? – ela continuou se servindo de frutas num prato e parou o momento ao ouvir o grunhido.

-Ele foi tomar providências com o seu... hmm... _presente_.

Rin e colocou o prato na frente dela, mas não comeu.

Não era possível que Sesshouamru não respeitasse os desejos dela de _não_ receber presentes caros. Ela falou que queria que o aniversário fosse um dia de construir boas lembranças, não de ganhar _apenas_ presentes, fazer festa cheia de comida e saque para mais de cem convidados, de conversar por horas sem fim com lordes de terras e feudos de todo Japão.

Rin pediu a Sesshouamru que ele fizesse uma surpresa. Mas o que poderia ser? Eles já tinham feito milhares de coisas juntos – viajado, lutado contra Naraku, lutado contra o irmão Inuyasha, conquistado terras, até mesmo ido ao inferno; e ele tinha poder e dinheiro suficiente para comprar qualquer coisa que ela precisasse. E ela já tinha de _tudo_.

-Lorde Sesshoumaru está voltando. – Jaken falou de repente quando ela ainda pensava nas infinitas opções do que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo.

-Hmm? – ela murmurou, olhando para trás.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _Nota da autora:_ O que será que vai ser o presente dela?

Parte dois sai semana que vem.

Tentem adivinhar o que pode ser o presente.


	2. Parte II

**O presente**

 **Parte II**

Todas as vezes era sempre a mesma coisa: Rin estava de costas, de olhos fechados, ouvidos tapados, cercada por uma multidão, mas sempre conseguia sentir Sesshoumaru por perto. A energia ao redor ficava mais carregada, mais forte, e, de alguma forma, ela se sentia mais _leve_ perto dele.

E, de novo, no aniversário não foi diferente: lá estava ele, aproximando-se dela, um segundo depois de Jaken anunciar o retorno dele.

-Rin.

Apenas uma palavra dele era o suficiente. E então veio o silêncio por _vários_ segundos.

Rin baixou o prato de frutas muito lentamente e virou-se para curvar-se numa reverência, com as mãos delicadamente colocadas em frente ao corpo.

-Bom dia, lorde Sesshoumaru.

Os dois encontraram os olhares. Um rosto estava sério, com o olhar firme e perspicaz. O outro estava sorridente, sereno, iluminado.

-Jaken. – o lorde falou de repente, quebrando aquela troca silenciosa.

O homenzinho se atrapalhou todo ao ser chamado tão subitamente, quase derrubando o Bastão de Duas Cabeças, mas recuperou a compostura a tempo.

-Sim, meu lorde?

-Tudo pronto?

-Sim, meu lorde. – foi possível para todo mundo ouvir o demônio verde engolir em seco, como se esperasse alguma repreensão do lorde, mesmo tendo cumprido todas as ordens de maneira perfeita.

Rin seguiu aquele diálogo muito atentamente. É claro que era algo relacionado ao aniversário dela. Não era estúpida.

E agora estava _curiosa_ para saber do que se tratava.

-O que está pronto? – ela arriscou perguntar.

Por um segundo, pareceu a Rin que Jaken perdeu o ar e passou de verde para branco. Ele ficou nervoso. _Muito_ nervoso. Isso significava que ela não poderia fazer perguntas? Que absurdo, era _aniversário_ dela, pelo amor dos deuses.

-Ah-Un está pronto.

Rin voltou a atenção ao lorde, que fizera questão de responder ao questionamento dela sem nenhum alarde ou dando algum motivo para Jaken ficar nervoso. Talvez fosse apenas drama do homenzinho verde.

Então Ah-Un estava pronto. Isso significava que alguém iria viajar? Seria ela? Seria ele? Seriam os dois?

-Vamos partir em depois que você terminar de comer. – Sesshoumaru falou por fim, dando as costas aos dois, retirando-se do ambiente.

A garota apenas piscou repetidas vezes. Ele falou "vamos". Isso significava mais de um. Então ela sabia que ele não iria sozinho. Ela não iria sozinha. Será que Jaken iria?

-"Vamos"? – ela repetiu a Jaken.

-Só você e ele. – ele respondeu ao comentário dela – Eu vou ficar aqui cuidando da propriedade do nosso lorde.

-E para onde nós vamos? – ela perguntou como se não quisesse nada. Claro que sabia que Jaken tinha ordens de não revelar os planos do lorde.

E ele percebeu isso, tanto que estreitou os olhos para desafiá-la.

-Sem mais perguntas, garotinha estúpida.

-JAKEN! – os dois ouviram Sesshoumaru rosnar de algum canto da grande casa.

Os dois se encolheram de medo.

* * *

Do lado de fora da propriedade, o sol estava mais forte. Era provavelmente já quase metade da manhã. Ah-Un estava prontamente preparado para mais uma parte. Um pequeno bagageiro, feito de vime, estava fixado num dos lados dele por cordas. Era comida e alguns objetos pessoais de Rin, como Jaken havia explicado. Além disso, havia um futon dobrável para ela deitar caso se cansasse.

Pelo visto, ela passaria mais de uma noite fora.

-Bem, é isso. – ele finalizou os preparativos – Pode subir, nosso lorde já vai partir.

-Está bem... – ela, com destreza, montou no animal de duas cabeças e deu um suspiro. Mistério, mistério. Para onde iriam?

-Feliz aniversário, garotinha. – o servo falou com toda sinceridade possível.

-Obrigada, Jaken. – ela deu um sorriso. Era tão _estranho_ ter uma conversa normal com ele sem que um ofendesse ao outro... Aquilo poderia acontecer todos os dias, não apenas no aniversário dela.

Um minuto depois, Sesshoumaru apareceu sutilmente perto deles. Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele partiu silenciosa e lentamente em direção aos céus usando as próprias forças demoníacas.

Ah-Un seguiu o silencioso comando e foi atrás do chefe, levando a única garota da trupe na garupa.

A única pergunta que Rin se fazia era: _o que será que Sesshoumaru estava planejando?_

* * *

 **Espero que gostem da segunda parte! A última sai provavelmente na sexta. Mas não vou garantir. É que é meu aniversário e eu vou passar o dia fora comemorando. Hehe.**

 **Deixem o comentário se gostaram :)**


	3. Parte III

**O presente**

 **Parte III**

 **Final**

Durante todo o percurso, Rin e Sesshoumaru não trocaram nem uma palavra. Mesmo quando ela comentava alguma coisa, a resposta era sempre o silêncio.

A garota pensou em tudo o que seria possível que ele poderia estar planejando. Será que era uma festa em outra propriedade? Por que Jaken não estava com eles? Por que ele não respondia às perguntas?

Às vezes o silêncio poderia incomodar mais que centenas de convidados numa festa.

-Rin. – o lorde a chamou depois de algum tempo.

-Sim, meu lorde? – ela falou, saindo das lembranças de uma das grandes festas celebradas na propriedade das Terras do Oeste.

-Feche os olhos. – ele simplesmente ordenou.

Fechar os olhos. Ela já havia feito muitas coisas pelo lorde, inclusive abrir e fechar os olhos.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que os abriu ao ressuscitar. Antes disso havia apenas escuridão e dor. A dor das mordidas. A dor da perda. O fim da dor e mais nada. Até que de repente ela teve que abrir os olhos e ver a criatura mais admirável que já teve a oportunidade de conhecer.

Sem a visão, ela podia ouvir melhor, sentir o cheiro das coisas com um olfato mais apurado para um humano. Sabia que Sesshoumaru estava lá na frente monitorando tudo, guiando Ah-Un e em posição de defesa contra qualquer um que ousasse atacá-los nos céus.

Lá no alto, não havia para onde correr. Ela era a mais vulnerável de todos. Mas ela sabia que nada aconteceria. Ela não corria o risco de cair. Sesshoumaru estava por perto para socorrê-la. Ah-Un também era uma criatura que sabia também como levá-la, mesmo sendo tão humana e vulnerável.

-Vamos descer, Ah-Un. – ela ouviu Sesshoumaru falar perto deles. A ordem de abrir os olhos ainda não havia sido dada. Ela só podia sentir que desciam não muito rápido até o chão. Lembrou-se que, quando criança, ainda nas primeiras viagens em grupo e que tinha que segurar em Ah-Un, ela gostava de tocar nas nuvens pensando que eram como enormes flocos de algodão, daquele mesmo tipo que os pais e os irmãos dela tinham que colher quando ainda eram vivos.

Sentiu Ah-Un pousar suavemente e ficar parado. Onde estavam? Será que agora podia ver o que estava acontecendo?

-Não abra os olhos ainda, Rin. – ouviu Sesshoumaru falar perto dela. E, como sempre, obedeceu por questões de segurança.

A mão do _youkai_ tocou a dela e precisou controlar um pequeno nervoso que se formou na boca do estômago. Silenciosamente, ele a tirou de cima de Ah-Un e, segundos depois, ela dava passos em algum lugar mais macio. Ela não ouvia o som das sandálias tocando a madeira, mas conseguia ouvir um pássaro gralhando em algum ponto distante.

-Pode abrir os olhos.

Finalmente.

Lentamente, ela fez como pedido.

E a visão diante dela fez os joelhos tremerem.

-Sesshoumaru-sama... – ela murmurou, sem tirar a vista diante da paisagem.

Estavam eles diante do mar.

Era a primeira vez que Rin o via.

-Esse é o mar do Japão? – ela perguntou enquanto tentava controlar a emoção.

-Faz parte do domínio das Terras do Oeste.

A paisagem, no entanto, parecia familiar. Ela tentou puxar pela memória o motivo, até lembrar-se do quadro preferido que adornava a parede do quarto dela no castelo.

-É o mesmo da minha pintura?

-Sim. – ele a continuou segurando a mão dela para se aproximarem da água.

Rin sentiu a água gelada através das meias que protegiam os pés. As sandálias não eram muito úteis ali, e por isso decidiu tirá-las, juntamente com as meias, antes que a areia as estragasse.

-É tão bonito. – ela murmurou sem tirar os olhos das calmas ondas que chegavam aos pés dela.

Imediatamente, ela percebeu qual era a surpresa.

-É esse o meu presente de aniversário?

O lorde apenas concordou com a cabeça. Soltando a mão dele, ela levantou a barra do quimono acima dos tornozelos e começou a correr e saltar entre as ondas, tomando extremo cuidado para não sujar a roupa preferida.

Aquilo era muito melhor que uma festa para centenas de convidados. Muito melhor que o mais caro quimono. Muito melhor que qualquer outro presente caro que ele tivesse comprado para ela. E era bem melhor ao vivo do que ver por uma pintura na parede do quarto.

Sesshoumaru a observou por algum tempo, tentando lembrar quando foi a última vez que ela agira daquela forma, tão livre e espontânea, tão feliz por uma coisa que ele considerava tão simples.

Mas era um pedido dela. Rin havia dito que não queria festas ou presentes caros. Foi difícil encontrar algo para satisfazer o quesito presente de aniversário para alguém do _status_ deles. Mas ele conseguiu. Ele, ao observá-la escondido ao acordar todas as manhãs, que ela olhava primeiro o quadro antes de levantar-se.

E ela parecia tão feliz agora ao ver o mar pela primeira vez.

Sim, ele fez um bom trabalho, como sempre. Lorde Sesshoumaru nunca errava.

E agora ele torcia para que ela não perguntasse como foi que ele descobriu que ela queria ver o mar pela primeira vez.

 **FIM**

* * *

 _Nota da Autora_ : uma história bem simples. Espero que tenham gostado. Alguém imaginava que fosse esse o presente dela?

Como disse, estou voltando aos poucos às fics e vi que tenho muitas em aberto. Qual vocês gostariam que eu terminasse primeiro? _A cor do dinheiro? Bokujun? Damashi?_ A mais pedida terá uma atualização ainda este mês.

Agradeço aos comentários! Até a próxima história!


End file.
